bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zmienna historia, niezmienne serce
| obrazek = 300px | kanji = 変わりゆく歴史、変わらぬ心 | romaji = Kawariyuku rekishi, kawaranu kokoro | numer odcinka = 366 | rozdziały = Rozdział 476, Rozdział 477, Rozdział 478, Rozdział 479 | arc = Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami | poprzedni odcinek = Ichigo kontra Ginjō! Tajemnica Odznaki Przedstawiciela Shinigami | następny odcinek = Brak | premieraJa = 27 marca 2012 | opening = Harukaze | ending = MASK }} Zmienna historia, niezmienne serce jest trzysta sześćdziesiątym szóstym oraz ostatnim odcinkiem anime Bleach. Opis thumb|left|190px|Shinigami obserwują walkę Ichigo i Ginjō nadal toczą ze sobą walkę, żaden z nich nie daje za wygraną. Shinigami z Gotei 13 decydują się na powrót do Soul Society, co dziwi Rukię. Byakuya przypomina jej, że przybyli tu by zobaczyć jaką decyzję podejmie Kurosaki. Tōshirō dodaje, że Soul Society wiedziało, że prędzej czy później pojawi się nowy Przedstawiciel Shinigami, a wtedy Ginjō zwróci na niego uwagę. Gdy ten moment miał nadejść, zamierzano wykorzystać go do znalezienia Kūgo i zaczekać na okazję by wyeliminować ich obu. Hitsugaya wyjaśnia, że po nawiązaniu kontaktu z Ichigo, Soul Society zmieniło się i zamiast go zabić, podzielili się z nim mocą. Tōshirō zwraca się do Rukii, czy pamięta gdy miała obserwować Ichigo i sprzeciwiła się rozkazowi. Kuchiki przypomina sobie całą sytuację, gdy nie mogła uwierzyć by Kurosaki uległ zachciankom wroga. Hitsugaya przyznaje jej rację; Ichigo Kurosaki poznał prawdę i podjął decyzję. Białowłosy kapitan otwarcie przyznaje, że cieszy go fakt, iż to Kurosaki jest kolejnym Przedstawicielem Shinigami. Rukia zgadza się z tymi słowami i w myślach stwierdza, że ta niezmienność jednego człowieka - Ichigo - była w stanie całkowicie odmienić niezmienne od stuleci Soul Society. thumb|right|190px|Ichigo tnie Ginjō W tym samym czasie, Kurosaki nadal toczy walkę z Ginjō. Pomimo niesamowitej szybkości Bankai przeciwnika, Kūgo bez problemu blokuje ataki. Pierwszy Przedstawiciel Shinigami zastanawia się czemu Ichigo nie stara się przekonać go, że się myli. Zwraca uwagę na spojrzenie chłopaka, tak jakby próbował go zrozumieć. W końcu Ginjō wystrzeliwuje wiązkę energii podobną do Cero, jednakże Kurosaki zatrzymuje ją gołą dłonią, po czym przecina klatkę piersiową przeciwnika. Po zejściu na ziemię, Ichigo łamie miecz Kūgo, a ten sam upada na podłoże. Podczas gdy Ginjō powraca do swojej normalnej formy, zastanawia się czy wszystko ułożyłoby się inaczej gdyby zamienili się miejscami, czy stałby się takim jak on. thumb|left|190px|Riruka ochrania Ichigo i Rukię Niespodziewanie na polu walki zjawia się Tsukishima z rządzą zabicia Ichigo. Na klatce piersiowej Rukii pojawia się zielone światło i dziewczyna rusza w obronie przyjaciela. Z ciała Kuchiki wydostaje się Riruka, która zostaje zraniona przez Tsukishimę. Shūkurō desperacko krzyczy by Ginjō nie umierał, nie zostawiał go samego. Riruka zwraca się by w końcu się ocknął. Mówi, że nie mogli uratować Kūgo; co prawda on ich uratował, ale osobą, która uratowała Ginjō jest Ichigo. Tsukishima wspomina swoje pierwsze spotkanie z Ginjō; był małym chłopcem. Powracając do rzeczywistości, zadaje sobie pytanie dlaczego jego kompan odszedł. Nauczył go jak używać mocy, jak walczyć, ale nie nauczył go, co robić w razie gdyby umarł. Tsukishima pluje krwią i upada na ziemię. Po chwili podchodzi do niego Moe Shishigawara. thumb|right|190px|Jackie rozmawia z Yukio Tymczasem, Yukio idzie jedną z ulic i spotyka Jackie. Podczas walki straciła swój Fullbring, a po drodze tutaj znalazła Giriko i jego zegarek, więc ich razem pochowała. Przyznaje, że chociaż nienawidziła swoich zdolności, teraz gdy ją straciła, zaczyna zazdrościć Giriko, że zginął razem z nią. Stwierdza, że jedyne co łączy członków Xcution, to właśnie Fullbring. W Sklepie Urahary, ze snu budzi się Riruka. Ichigo wyjaśnia, że zaraz po całym zajściu przybył Urahara i zabrał ich do siebie, jednakże, poza nią, nie znaleziono nikogo. Leżąca tuż obok niej Orihime zaczyna płakać i cieszyć się, że Riruka żyje. Shishigawara niesie Tsukishimę przez las i pociesza go, że jest najsilniejszym człowiekiem jakiego kiedykolwiek znał i nie wolno mu umierać. Shūkurō dziękuje chłopakowi, że dzięki niemu nie był sam. W Soul Society, Kiyone Kotetsu i Sentarō Kotsubaki zdają raport kapitanowi Ukitake. Mówią, że Ichigo Kurosaki jest bezpieczny i pokonał Ginjō w Świecie Ludzi. Kiyone dodaje, że kapitanowie wysłani do obserwowania walki bezpiecznie wrócili, a także ukończono sprowadzania ciała Kūgo. Schorowany Ukitake odczuwa ulgę. Tymczasem Kisuke woła Rirukę do śniadanie. Dziewczyna nie odpowiada, więc Urahara postanawia sprawdzić co się z nią dzieje, jednak zauważa, że dziewczyna opuściła jego sklep. Riruka stoi na mostu i dziękuje w myślach Ginjō, Chadowi, Orihime i Ichigo. Występujące postacie Walki * Ichigo Kurosaki i Uryū Ishida kontra Kūgo Ginjō Użyte moce i techniki Użyte Techniki: * * Wiązka energii * * (wspomnienie) * (wspomnienie) Techniki Shinigami: * Uwolnione Zanpakutō: Shikai: * (wspomnienie) * (wspomnienie) Bankai: * * Nienazwane Bankai Ginjō Użyty Fullbring: * * * Pozostałe moce: * (wspomnienie) Nawigacja en:Changing History, Unchanging Heart ru:Серия 366 es:Historia que cambia, Corazón que no cambia id:Merubah Sejarah, Hati Tak Berubah Kategoria:Odcinki